Fighting 4 District 4
by Katara Macken
Summary: Aqua Kent lives a peaceful life with her younger brother and mute mother in District 4. She is their bread-winner, and to her, family is everything. Until she is brought to the Hunger Games. Now, she must re-evaluate her priorities. Friends against family, and heart against mind. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, yes, District 4, at the time of America, would have been the south-east lands of the past, glorious, Unites States of America. At one time, there was nothing but the ruins of a great empire, smoking, destroyed, and in shambles from wars and oppressions. Then, rising from the ashes of a fallen regime like a phoenix, Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by thirteen outlying districts. During the Dark Days, the districts rose against the Capitol. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The remaining twelve districts and the Capitol signed a treaty, the `Treaty of Treason`. New laws were put in place to guarantee peace. As a yearly reminder of the oppression, the Capitol forced every District to send two tributes, a boy, and a girl, their age ranging from 12 – 18, to the Capitol, and participate in a gladiatorial fight, were the last person alive and standing won. In these death-match rounds, the tributes were placed in an unknown, pre-chosen arena, with a large pile of weapons and supplies. With only those items and their creativity, the tributes each had to find a way to fight their way home. Thus, began the Hunger Games.

District 1, 2, and 4 often formed an alliance. The three wealthiest districts, banding together to fight. More often than not, the victors of the Games were from the Careers, the nickname for the alliance. In the Games, winning meant fame and fortune, losing meant certain death. In the Career districts, winning was to bring an abundance of food, supplies, glory, and honor to yourself, your family, and your district. At a young age, children from the Career districts trained for their big day. Winning the Games was the ultimate goal in life. This was the mindset I had grown up with. To me, District 4 was a Career district, home, and a place of preparation for the Games.

I stumbled back home, a small cottage by the sea. Tropical conditions made even a five minute walk exhaust you, especially when one just spent twelve hours training for the Games. My sixteen year old, 5'4 frame dragged itself through the door, and dropped onto the plywood floor, my jet black hair spilling from my ponytail, and pooling on the ground. I scooped up the fishing rod and pail by the side of the house, and dragged my sluggard body to the dock. The salty sea mist sprinkled into my face, the hot sun beating down relentlessly on my sleek hair. The cedar wood dock creaked as I sat on it, moving to the time of the waves. Overhead, a seagull flew, squawked into the clear blue sky. The bait on the end of my line squirmed in protest as I cast the worm and the line far out to sea. As I waited for the fish to bite, I registered the gleeful shouts from some children not far away. The kids splashed water over each other's bronzed skin, cannon-balling off a small cliff into the bay below. Out on the horizon, a fishing boat headed for shore, its rugged fishermen lifting their haul, and unloading all the squirming fish onto the dock. I felt my line tug, and I reeled in my catch. A tuna swung on the end of the line, and I smiled as I cut the line, dropping the flapping fish into the bucket. Once my bucket was full, I headed to Fiststink's store. Fishstink was nicknamed after his infamous fishy reek, but in District 4, everyone smelled slightly of fish. I entered the little shack, and plunked down my haul.

`Already finished for the day, Aqua?` The man behind the counter asked, eyeballing me suspiciously.

`Once the bucket's full, I'll call it a day.` I muttered to the short Asian man, and threw a good pile of fish into his tank. `There's your fish. Money?`

Fishstink tossed the cash onto the countertop, where I scooped it up and put in into my pocket. `Good business.` I wished him as I staggered out the door, eager to run away from the pungent smells.

`Mm.` He called after me, not looking up.

Because I was training, my family had no source of food other than the tesserae. By fishing for food every night, and not taking the tesserae, Josiah would never have to go to the games. Too bad I had already been short-listed as a potential tribute. I guess it was because of my sinewy build, agility, strength, reflexes, and brains. If I passed the tests, I would go as a tribute to the 66th Hunger Games. Not so great in terms of my family's survival. Since my dad died on a fishing trip, I had become the breadwinner of the family. Without me, Josiah and mom would be in deep, deep trouble.

When I entered the little cottage, five-year-old Josiah ran towards me, and clasped onto my leg, grinning broadly. `You have the fishes? I'm hungry.`

I rubbed the top of his head. `Yep, Josiah, I've got the fishy. And it's smoked too. Tonight we gonna eat smoked tuna.`

Josiah cheered and clapped gleefully as I set out the table, and served the fish. He clambered onto the chair, and said his prayers, then bit into the salty fish. `Mmmm… It tastes so good, Aqua!`

My mother just sits silently, eating her portion. I understood. She was born with a rare disorder where her vocal chords were not fully developed, and as a result, would never be able to speak. Mute, she enjoyed life to the fullest by having two kids, and spending her free time on the porch, reading, and caring for her two crazy kids. I had always admired her for that.

I polished off the last of the fish, stood up, brought my dish to the sink, and stepped out the door. `I'll see you later, mom. Josiah, be in bed by the time I come back okay?`

My mom nodded, still chewing on the smoked fish. Josiah clapped, and smiled, his mouth jammed with the smoked tuna. `Okey dokey, Aqua, good night!`

I shuffled through the property and towards my stop. Across the backyard, a fence was painted with massive bulls-eyes, and marked with a thousand dents from thrown knives, spears, and hatchets. On the other side, stabbed, slashed, and sliced dummies lay on the ground, awaiting me to sweep them up. A weathered tree trunk, and split rocks sat in a corner, damaged from the fury of my fists and feet. The far wooden gate was home to a large assortment of weapons, all sharp and nasty looking.

Passing that, I went to Spencer Watchorn's house, and kicked down his front door. Knocking? That's not in my dictionary. I'm sure Spencer wouldn't mind…

`Aqua Kent, what on all of bloody earth are you doing?` I heard his voice call down from upstairs.

Well… maybe he **would** mind… I sighed. `Hello, Watchorn. I need a favor.`

Spencer walked down the folding staircase that lead to the attic of his house. The usual lustre in his sleek hair was covered by a coating of dust. `Yes, Aqua?` He used the back of his hand to wipe away the grime on his shirt.

I rambled off a list of things I needed from him. `New practice dummies, fishing rod, hatchet…`

Spencer scratched his head. `Yeah, um… Kent, I can't memorize that…`

I huffed, and wrote it all down on a sheet of paper. `Don't call me Kent. It's Aqua, and I wish for it to stay that way.` I gave him the paper, and spun around, and trotted out of the house. `Get it to me by Sunday alright?`

`M'kay…` I heard him say, then ran back to my house. I swept away the hacked up dummy pieces, and entered my room. Knackered, I changed into my pajamas, and hit the sack, going out like a light.

* * *

**A/N:** New story! Just a little bit of a peek of the next chapter, Aqua's boyfriend is Spencer, she is chosen for the Hunger Games, and Aqua's district partner makes an appearance. Stay tuned :)

-Katara Macken


	2. Chapter 2

The train that would take us to the Capitol awaited. Chris and I walked into the lush, comfortable carrier. Chris sat down in a chair, and I watched as the electric door to the sleeping chambers silently slid open.

Kate stepped in. `Chris, Karen, your trainers.` She took a little bow as Finnick and Tara appeared. I nodded at Finnick, then ran and embraced Tara.

`Hello sister.` She said.

Chris' jaw dropped. `Your _sister_ is our trainer?` He asked me, his eyes filled with amazement, as the train sped towards the Capitol.

Tara stepped up. `Wong blood has a tendency to get chosen at the Reaping.`

A little smile appeared on his face as Chris let this sink in.

Kate looked out the window. `We're here, welcome to the Capitol.`

The crowds cheered as we entered the stadium. The waves of pastel colored clothing surged forward, following the train until it reached the training center.

The tributes present in the training room were minimal. In fact, only the Careers, District 1, 2, and 4 were here.

`I'm Marvel.` The boy from District 1 said, `And the girl from 1 is Glimmer. The 2s are Cato and Clove.` All four of the Careers looked dangerous.

`I'm Karen Wong, and this is Chris Mark.` I said, scanning the well built, and well fed Careers.

`If you want to join our ranks, then prove yourselves at the Cornucopia by killing and surviving the first day's bloodbath.` Cato said. Clove nodded.

I blinked. Yeah I would show them, show them real good.

* * *

I stood in front of a mirror, looking at what I would be wearing at the parade. It consisted of a long, navy coat, over a sailor's uniform. A long trident shaft was embroided on the back of our arms. Our designer, Tanner, gave Chris and I gloves. It was stiff, and held our finger in place, like a three-finger silent salute. The prongs of the trident were printed on the three upright fingers. Tanner positioned us on the chariot, then loaded on a mist machine to the back. Lastly, they placed blue streamers on the horses and in my ponytail, and crowned us with a band made of dried seaweed with trident prongs spiking up around the top rim. Oh yeah baby, we were hot, except maybe cool, because we were decked in blue…

We rode into the preparation room. Clove's headdress had what looked like Herme's golden wings on his boots, Cato adorned by a golden breastplate. Marvel pointed to the District 12 group. Katniss and the Lebanese flatbread were decked in a black suit, and her hair was tied into a ridiculous braid. Clove snickered.

Their designer, Cinna, approached them with a small blowtorch. `I hope Haymitch isn't near, he'd ignite.` Glimmer sneered. What could I say about her appearance? She was sexy with the near see-through dress, and in jeans. Well, I guess that was the nature of District 1, supplying the Capitol with their jewels and all…

An Avox, a criminal who had their tongue cut out, motioned mutely for the horses to line up. Capitol music began to play, and the gate opened, District 1 making their first appearance. 2 followed next, and then 3. Right before we left, Tanner gunned the mist machine. The horses began their trot along the parade avenue. The mist left droplets of water in our wake, and covered our feet, as if we were standing over frothy waves. The crowd cheered as we raised our arms over our heads, displaying the trident.

We were halfway down the length when loud screaming erupted from the back. I looked at the screen, and much to my disappointment, District 12 was making a big show. Cinna had lit them on fire, creating steam from the mist we had let behind us. The effect, even though I'm not supposed to root for them, was amazing. Flames and steam billowed from the two amateurs. We pulled up beside District 2, and shared a furious look.

Rage found its way into Cato and Clove's faces. I think they were slightly angry at us, first for the mist show, and secondly, for helping the 12s create the steam. None the less, all the Careers were angry.

Catnip and the flatbread lifted their interlocked hands. Anger flooded the 1 and 2s faces. They were doing everything they could to keep on their golden costumes, and not flinging them to the ground.

Chris turned to me. `At least if we have to fight, we have weapons.` He motioned to the tridents printed on our fists, then at Cato's golden, plastic dagger at his side.

I lifted my eyebrow in mild amusement as the 12s pulled up in front of President Snow.

`Happy Hunger Games everybody, and may the odds be ever in your favor!` He bellowed, as we returned to the sheds.

Cato ripped the headband off Clove's head, twisting it in rage. Dismounting, we all shot murderous looks at the 12s. Clove shook her head, smiling in a twisted grin at the 12s. `Not a good idea 12s, not good at all…`

* * *

**A/N: **For this chapter, I felt like I should bring out Cato and Clove's malice a bit more. All my other stories and most of the CatoxClove stories I have read seem like they are trying to make Clove the good girl that kind of turns bad. But since we don't know their background here, I guess I can make them a bit nastier and more sadistic. What do you think? Give me feedback.. You review, I write.

-Katara Macken


	3. Chapter 3

I was walked off by the peacekeepers, and put in a room in the Justice building. There, I awaited my visitors. First, Josiah ran in. His stubby seven-year old legs took him as fast as he could go to me. I knelt down, and hugged my little brother tight. `It's okay, it's okay…` I murmured as I rubbed the back of the sobbing boy, `When I come back, we'll get to eat smoked fish every day, and we'll have a nice house in the victors' village. Best of all, we won't have to worry about getting reaped ever again!`

`Really?` Josiah sniffed, `You promise?`

`I promise.` I assured him, smiling. `Now go back to mom, and take good care of her. Use my fishing rod, and gather shellfish for food. Whatever you do, don't take the tesserae. Make sure that both of you survive so when I come back, I will see that you are both alive and well. Okay?`

Josiah nodded, ran towards the door, then turned around. `Bye bye, Aqua!` He called out, tears streaking his fat cheeks.

I smiled despite myself. `See you later, buster!` I called back.

My next visitor was my mom. She came in, her mute form shaking with sobs.

I clasped her in a tight embrace, and wipe away all the tears that had been streaking down her face. I pulled away, and looked her in the eye. `Listen, mom, I know it's hard for you to know, but you need to. Chances are that I will not be coming home. Excluding other factors and variables, every tribute has a base survival rate of 4.2%, and I rounded that up. I have a better chance of surviving because I am from a Career district, but there are going to be at least five dead Careers by the time the Games are over. I may be one of them. I will try to win, but I can't guarantee. Be prepared. If it really does happen, and I die, find a job. It will be hard, but use Josiah as your translator. Josiah will find some food, but he needs you to support him. Once I'm gone, Josiah relies on you. Don't fail him. Don't fail me.`

My mom, sniffed, nodded, then using sign-language, spelled me a message.

`I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U`. I read aloud. `I love you too mom.` I smiled, `Thanks for everything.` Two peacekeepers came in, and lead her away.

Spencer came in, and I ran to him, kissing him passionately. Neither of us wanted to break away, knowing it could be the last time we ever saw each other alive, and face to face. Finally, I pulled away. `Spencer. You've got to make sure my family's okay. Nothing on screen matters. Make sure mom and Josiah makes it through, even if I don't. And if I die, then care for them. Promise me.`

`I promise.` He sobbed, `I love you Aqua, more than anything, more than anyone.`

I smiled hopefully at him. `I love you too, Spencer.` I said, softly, `And think about it, when I come back, you will be married to a victor!`

His eyes lit up. `Really?` He whispered.

`Really.` I breathed, and kissed him again. The peacekeepers pulled us apart, and I reached for his hand. I held onto his fingers until he was pulled through the door. `I love you, Spencer!` I called out, then he was gone.

Lastly, Zoe came in, and sat down. In her hands, she held a little band of stainless steel. `Spencer wanted you to wear this as a token in the arena.` She said, as she gave me the ring.

I held it in my hand. The simple strip of metal was embossed with a picture of a fish. I knew it was meant for more than a piece of jewelry. I slipped on the ring, and was surprised to feel an aching pain in my chest. `Tell Spencer, that I say yes.` I whispered, then bit my lip to stop the tears, and hugged Zoe until the peacekeepers took her away. As she was escorted out the door, Zoe winked at me, giving me a hopeful smile. Then, Tyrell boarded Kyle and I onto the train that would take us all the way to the Capitol.

Being one of the farther districts, the trip to the Capitol was a long one. From the moment I stepped onto the sleek, gunmetal gray train, I started to miss District 4. Sitting at the table, I studied the boy, Kyle, carefully. I had seen him a couple times around the training center, but nothing about him had really caught my eye about him. I felt bad for Kyle, because he was sure to be killed in the bloodbath. His 4`9 frame came up to my waist, and his short legs wouldn't give him much speed. Finnick on the other hand, had long, sleek legs that moved like a mermaid's tail, and the speed and grace of a dolphin, both on dry land and at sea. Wave Bluegreen, the other mentor, stared at us with her striking green eyes, drilling into my hazel brown irises.

Finnick picked up a roll, spread butter on it, and bit on it. `So… Tell us a little bit about your skills.` He said, breaking the ice.

Kyle smiled. `Swords. Nothing else, but I can tell between what is edible, and what is not.`

`Fat load of good that will do in the arena.` I sneered.

Finnick's ice blue eyes bore into mine. `True, until you die because you ate a poisonous berry.` Wave retorted placidly.

I put up my hands in mock surrender. `Okay, okay. Fine.`

`So what's your skills?` Finnick asked, exasperated.

`Knives.` I launched in, `And hatchets, swords, spears, really, any kind of weapon. I can also fight barehanded. I can lift two times my weight, make a decent fishing rod out of anything, eat anything, build a shelter out of any material, and find water anywhere. I am also immune to pain. You can hit me as hard as you want, cut off limbs, or torture me, but I won't break. I'm not invincible, but I am unbreakable.`

I had no idea how idea how wrong I was.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey readers, I'm thinking of posting once every week instead of once every two days. I'm starting to lose my inspiration for my stories, as you can see in this one. So I think I'll post on Saturday or Sunday. Don't have too much fun in the meantime. :)

-Katara Macken


	4. Chapter 4

Then next morning, I walked to the breakfast table, and saw that only Finnick and I were awake. I turned on the TV, and watched the reaping recaps. For some reason, every district seemed to produce puny looking tributes, even Career districts 1 and 2. Finnick waved them away. `Don't bother making an alliance with them. No point. They'll just slow you down. You'll do better alone. Don't even team up with Kyle. He's a weakling. We just used him because we wanted to save the best for the Quarter Quell.`

I nodded as the train pulled into the Capitol station. I walked up to the door, and waved to the bubbly crowd, as Kyle staggered out, rubbing his eyes. He waved half-heartedly at the Capitol citizens, who were jumping up and down in anticipation for the Games. The peacekeepers lead us to the training center so we could introduce ourselves to the other tributes.

The `Careers` came up to me, and the eldest boy, no older than 16, spoke up. `Are you guys going to join us as Careers?`

`Careers, my arse.` I snorted, then spat on the ground at their feet.

He jumped up in fright, and his buddies backed up. `We'll get you for that.` He warned, `Nobody turns down an offer from the Careers, and lives.`

`_Nobody turns down an offer from the Careers, and lives._` I mocked in a squeaky tone, sneering. I turned around, and left. I jabbed at the elevator button, and relished the shocked expressions on the so called `Career's` faces.

When I reached our floor in the tribute's living quarters, the first people I saw were my stylist and prep team. They had all undergone major surgeries to make them beautiful, and the outcome was a little circus of colorful idiots bouncing around with electric green, pastel blue, and flamingo pink hair, oversized hips, and anorexic thin bodies. Only the stylist actually looked normal, and that wasn't saying a lot. I mean, no man has three inch, neon red eyelashes and gold eyeliner. His short crew-cut reminded me somewhat of Spencer, but that thought was quickly banished because Watchorn didn't have bright purple hair.

The stylist jumped up from the chair, and shook my hand. `Hello, tributes, welcome to the Capitol.`

My jaw dropped. This man must have gone through some kind of surgery to alter his mouth, because his tongue was forked like a lizard's, and his teeth were gold capped, and jaggedly razor sharp. Spencer didn't have a lizard mouth either.

He grinned when he saw my discomfort. `My name is Jerry Snape, and I will be your stylist.` I looked at Kyle, who shrugged and followed Jerry as he rode the elevator to the remake center. The prep team waxed my legs, manicured my fingers, and oiled my skin before sending me off to Jerry.

I walked in, expecting some kind of ridiculous scuba diving getup, but was surprised to see a pair of Bermuda shorts, and a tropical t-shirt.

`So? What do you think?` Jerry asked.

`Um… Interesting?` I stammered.

Jerry laughed. `Go ahead and try it on.`

I changed into the beachfront outfit, and walked out. `No shoes? I'm going in barefoot?`

Jerry smirked and nodded. `Yep, just trying to get the feel of District 4.` He handed me a fishing rod, and patted my back.

`_Have you ever even been there, Jerry?_` I thought as I looked in the mirror, `_'cause you've done a damn good job at the costume._`

* * *

I stepped onto the aquamarine colored chariot, and watched as Finnick bit into a sugar cube. Sure it was meant for the horses, but I grabbed one, and popped it in my mouth as well. Just then, the horses cantered forward, and I sneered and smirked at the Capitol citizens, planting a sadistic smile on my face, and glaring at each of the colorful people. As the chariots drew close to President Snow's podium, I raised my right hand in a German salute, and steeled my eyes so they were as cold as ice.

President Snow watched me closely as I directed my salute to him. I must have looked slightly funny with Bermuda shorts, a pony tail, and a German salute, but all doubts were silenced. When we reached Snow's mansion, just as a taunt, I called out in a snarky voice: _Nos morituri te salutamu!_` It got the desired effect. `_All who are about to die salute you_.` Classical phrase to win sponsors, and for some reason, all the other tributes were stupid enough not to think of it.

Kyle raised his arm in the locked elbow salute, as did the other Career tributes. Slowly, every tribute raised their hand in salute as District 12 pulled in to a stop.

President Snow looked pleased. `Welcome, citizens of Panem, friends, family, brothers, sisters, and tributes. Welcome to the 66th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!`

I dropped the salute, and held my head high as we exited the parade avenue. Jerry came over, and clapped my back. `Nice job, Aqua Kent, you sure showed them.` He raised his hand in a salute, and imitated my voice. `_Nos morituri te salutamus._`.

I smiled despite myself, and went over to the `Careers`, and gave them a snarky grin. `Beat that, _Careers_.` I scorned, then left for my room. Dinner awaited.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back, after a week of waiting to publish. Sorry for the filler in here, I didn't really want to go into the actual Games yet, and I needed something to write, so yeah. Next week, Aqua will be going through training, evaluation, and the interviews. Stay with Aqua when she does that, she'll need all the reviews she can get so that her story doesn't start to fade out because her author is sad that there are very few reviews :)

-Katara Macken


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I slipped on the training outfit, and went down to the training floor. Down there, everyone gathered in a circle around the head trainer, some woman called `Atala`. She made an excessively long speech about how we shouldn't ignore the survival stations. Instead of listening, I scanned around the room at the other tributes. All of them were small and pathetic excuses for tributes. I somewhat register Atala dismissing us, and I head over to my area of expertise, axes. I looked at the assortment of wicked looking hatchet heads, and machete handles. I grinned as I held a perfectly balanced weapon in my hand. It was a single bladed beauty, not like the crappy ones at home that gave you splinters from the handle and who's blade was chipped, but sleek, aerodynamic, and had the wicked glint of silver. It sliced through the hard plastic of the dummy as easily as a hot knife in butter. The thrown hatchet whistled as it sailed through the air, and found its mark in the heart of the target. I set to work on one of the wooden poles, each on a foot in diameter. In the matter of seconds, the pole lay cleaved cleanly in half, on the floor. Sawdust drifted to the ground, and I buried the machete head into the wood with a satisfying _thunk_. Standing up, I realized that everybody in the room, including the game-makers were staring at me. I waved nonchalantly at the group, and smiled at the game-makers. Then I returned to my hacking of wood. Wooden splinters occasionally flew up into the air, and soon, the room was filled with the scent of cedar wood. The boy from 7 burst out crying, saying that the smell reminded him of home. I made a mental note of killing the boy personally at the Games.

The sessions with the game-makers went on roughly the same as well. Hacking, stabbing, slashing, spearing, and destroying dummies, chucking hatchets, swinging clubs, swords, and machetes. Like always, the game-makers stared at me in awe. Nothing more than I expected. When Caesar Flickerman announced the scores of the training, I sat with Jerry and the stylists, trying to ignore Kyle on the side, biting his nails. I mean, he just had dinner, no need to eat his nails.

`From District 1: Shift, 8. Shard, 8. District 2: Sheek, 9. Hawk, 8. District 3…` I fiddled with a knife in my hand. `District 4: Aqua, 10. Kyle, 8.`

The stylists shrieked in delight, their colorful hair bouncing up and down. I nodded, as the congratulated me, with indifference.

When the cheering died down, Jerry spoke up. `Tomorrow are the interviews, and we have a couple of things to do before we go on stage.`

I swear until that day, I never knew that for Capitol standards, I moved like a delivery boy. Needless to say, I was offended. `I don't walk like a blasted delivery boy! This is how everybody in District 4 walks, it's our natural trait. See? A bit of a slant to compensate for the weight of the fishnets and the buckets, and lift in the shoulder for the fishing rod. I have no intention of changing the way I walk.`

`But that's terrible!` Nina, the pre-team member with flamingo pink hair screeched, `You're in the Capitol, not District 4! You are a tribute, not a delivery boy! You don't fish out here, you get your fish from District 4! Now listen up, and learn to walk properly.`

I plastered a snarky smile on my face. `No really? Nobody wants cookie-cutter tributes. Let me walk like how I do right now, and then we'll have some kind of difference that the citizens can identify me with. You're probably going to dress me up in some ridiculous puffed up dress anyways.`

Nina sighed, and threw her hands up in mock surrender. `Fine, fine, fire god, fine.`

I smiled. It felt good exercising power over people when mom and Josiah weren't around. It felt more natural.

The crowds at the interviews looked like a sea of bouncy-balls. Their colourful hair sprung around as they took in every word that the tributes said. I waited backstage, tapping my foot as I waited for the District 3 boy to finish. I adjusted my sailor's uniform, a crisp white, medal adorned uniform, white slacks, and a captain's hat. I saw the boy come down the stage, finished with terrible imitation of a `tough tribute`. He was too short and had too much of a low training score to be considered a real threat.

I sauntered up the short flight of stairs, and stepped onto the spotlight-lit stage. The dazzling lights and booming sounds resonated in me, and for the first time, I realized that all of Panem was watching me. Caser Flickerman motioned for me to sit down. `Hello, Aqua, how are you doing?`

`Not bad.` I smirked, eyeing up the crowd, `It's great being here in the Capitol, anticipating my easy win at the Games.`

I relished the cheers and hoots from the crowd. `You think you will win the games quickly eh?` Cesar asked.

I cocked my head to the side. `Did I say that? No, I don't intend to win easily. It would be of no challenge, and you guys wouldn't get a show. No, I don't think the game-makers will let me off easily either.`

I heard a round of appreciative claps, and murmurs of agreement and joy. `There have been rumors that you chose not to join the Careers. Is that true?` Cesar prodded. The crowds fell silent.

I shrugged. `They would only slow me down. I mean, have you seen the size of these tributes this year? Is it just me, or is the path for a District 4 winner just paved out for me? No, It will be harder to survive, but at least I won't have the wisps of tributes weighing me down.`

Cesar gave a deep, booming, hearty laugh as the buzzer sounded. `We're out of time Aqua, but have fun in the Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!`

I smirked at the crowd, and called out my catch phrase once more: `_ Nos morituri te salutamus_!` Then I disappeared behind the stage.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the crappy chapter guys, I'm working on an SYOT right no, so feel free to check it out once I start posting it. I swear it'll be better than this one. Lots better :)  
-Katara Macken


	6. Chapter 6

I shifted uncomfortably in my tribute's outfit, a green, waterproof windbreaker over a brown t-shirt, tawny brown cargo pants, and a pair of black runners. Jerry gave me a thumbs-up, and pushed me into the tribute tubes. As my feet touched the metal plates, a glass panel slid shut, and closed me off from the rest of the world. I closed my eyes, lifted my head, and waited. I felt the plate rise, and I breathed in the alien smell of… bamboo? My eyes opened in a flash, and I realized that I was already in the circle, surrounding a gunmetal gray cornucopia, being surrounded by a forest of bamboo. I stared in amazement, as my mind ticked off the seconds. The other tribute's faces were wide in wonder, staring at a place they had never been before. Somewhere within ten seconds to the start of the Games, and focused back onto the Cornucopia. Close to the center was a dark green backpack with two hatchets leaning against them, and a knife lying in front of it. I was going there. I twitched in anticipation, grinning when I saw that the other tributes were still taking in the scene. They would miss the klaxon, and the supplies would be an easy grab. I ran the plan through my min. `_Run in, grab supplies, kill tributes, run into forest away from the `Careers`_.` I took a deep breath in, and the klaxon sounded. My feet left the plate in a flash, while the other tributes snapped to reality in surprise. I bent down, snagged the backpack, and hoisted it onto my back. I pocketed the knife, and gave the two machetes an experimental swing. I ran towards Kyle, and severed his head clean off. I heard the District 10 girl scream behind me, and I silenced her with a slash to the stomach. She groaned as the blade sank into her emaciated body, then fell-face first, dead. A thin trickle of blood ran out of the corner of her mouth. Surged on by adrenaline and natural instinct, I took a swing at Sheek, the District 2 girl. She leapt up, but not high enough to avoid getting her legs chopped off. My axe cut her legs off at the knee, and she landed heavily on the ground, moaning. I didn't need to finish her off, she would bleed to death anyways. I ducked as a spear whistled overhead. Instead of hitting me, the point buried itself into the District 10 boy's throat, and I killed him quickly. As his body fell, I whirled around to face my new opponent. Unlike my other victims, the District 3 boy was armed. He held the knife clumsily, as if he didn't know how to wield it. He miraculously blocked my swing with the blade, but he failed to see the other hatchet coming at him. He paid heavily for his mistake, as his torso slid from his legs. I felt warm blood splatter on my pants, and I turned up my nose in disgust. I felt something heavy clobber the back of my head, and I fell down face-first onto the boy's dead body, sliming my face with blood. I vaguely saw Shard, the District 1 boy, stab at me with a spear. I rolled off to the side, as the point skewered the corpse. The edge of the spearhead grazed my cheek, and I leapt up, and ran backwards. Some wars are won by retreating. On my way to the forest, I killed the girl from District 8, and the boy from 9, the hostiles who were in my way. The boy from 12 grasped at my throat, and raked his nails down my bloodied face. I swung my hatchet, and felt it collide with the resisting spinal cord. I yanked the blade back out, and hacked again, as if the boy's side was a tree I had to fell. This time, the machete severed the spinal cord, and his upper half crashed to the ground. His legs swayed for a moment, then followed the rest of the body, and fell to the ground. Running, I crashed into the girl from District 7, who was armed with a hatchet. She was free of blood, dirt, and wounds, and only carried a backpack on her back. She gasped at the sight of me and my bloody face. She was a better built tribute than the `Careers`, almost muscular, tall, brawny, and could probably swing the machete with enough power to kill someone. In these forests, even such a remote on as this bamboo woodland, growing up in District 7 would be invaluable. `Alliance. You and I. Please.` I saw the shock register on her face, before she nodded quickly. I saw the shadow of a tribute running towards us, and heard District 7 scream in fear. I turned around, and gutted the boy from 11, as he swung his sword. It bit deep into my arm. I cursed loudly, and yanked out the blade. Grabbing the boy's body, I dragged him and the District 7 girl into the forest. I stripped the boy of his backpack, and cracked open his first aid kit. and wrapped up the wound on my left forearm. I used the butt of my hatchet, and broke his skull. Then I put back the kit, tossed the bag to the District 7 girl, and ran uphill.

Reaching the top of the hill, I scanned around. No tributes were here, and a nice little pond sat at the top, surrounded by bamboo trees. From the top, I could see the Cornucopia. Down there, very few tributes remained, some fighting, some fleeing. The green grass was soaked in blood, and bodies lay everywhere. Sheek, the girl who's legs I amputated, lay unmoving on the grass, her abdomen coated in a layer of sickly blood. Her lower extremities were still visible, and they lay some three feet away from the rest of the body. I watched as the last fighting tribute went down stabbed to death with knives, and the three remaining Careers started to vulture at the dead tributes, picking at their weapons and supplies. Then I heard the cannons. Sixteen shots. Sixteen dead, eight left to play. I emptied the contents of the three bags onto the grass. A first aid kit, two sleeping bags, three water bottles, several bags of dried fruit and meat, three flashlights, two fire starters, three rolls of rope, a bottle of liquid cyanide, and a Capitol grade armguard.

The District 7 girl looked up. `You can have the armguard. I'm not injured, and you saved my life. Take it.`

I nodded, and strapped it onto my left forearm. `Okay. Thanks. I'm Aqua Kent. What's your name?`

She looked around shyly. `I'm Sabrina Wolfeman.`

I leaned back against a bamboo stalk. `Sabrina eh? Okay, Sabrina, we'll divvy up the supplies equally, and if we ever get separated, then we'll be able to survive for a couple of days, okay?`

`M'kay.` Sabrina muttered, and set to work putting the supplies in each bag. Meanwhile, I surveyed the river leading out of the pond. Once I was sure there were no fish, I took out the bottle of liquid cyanide, and a mile away from our camp, put a few drops into the water. I made a mental note of only taking water from the pond, and not the river. The water down the river would be poisoned, and would kill in an instant. As I walked back to the camp, I filled my water bottle with uncontaminated water, and corked it shut. Plunging my face into the water to rinse off the blood and grit, I thought of the people I had killed today. Kyle, District 10 girl, Sheek, District 10 boy, District 3 boy, District 8 girl, District 12 boy, District 5 boy, District 9 boy, and the District 11 boy. I replayed every one of their deaths in my mind, and by the time I was finished, I felt bile rising from the back of my throat. `_Hold it back.`_ I commanded myself, `_You're unbreakable. Don't be weak. You need sponsors._` I shook my head, and spewed up the mouthful of foul acid. I rinsed out my mouth, and plodded back to the camp, hoping that the cameras hadn't caught that moment of weakness.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think of the bloodbath? Too bloody? Not enough? Review to let me know, and help make my writing better :)

-Katara Macken


	7. Chapter 7

I set to work, felling stalks of bamboo and making a clearing around our camp, and built a little shelter. Now with a roof over our head and no place for attackers to hide within a 50 foot radius, we were quite safe. Now, there was only one natural challenge left to face. Once we ate all the food from the backpack, we had no obvious source of energy. As I sat by the pond thinking about a solution, Sabrina came to me with a handful of white strips, and her mouth full.

`In District 7, when we were hungry, we would take off the bark of trees, and eat the inside bark. It doesn't taste great, but its' food. I think we can eat bamboo bark and their leaves.`

I took a strip of white bamboo bark from her hand, and tentatively chewed on it. It was bland, but there was water in it, had a little tang of sweetness and was somewhat soft and moist, not stiff like I expected. I gnawed at it, the taste reminding me of the nectar of a honeysuckle. Because bamboo held very little nutrition, I had to eat my way through eight plants before I was full and charged. I cut the rope, and started to bind together the shelter so to keep it sturdy. In the background, I heard the Capitol anthem play. I raised my head, and saw the Capitol seal drifting in the sky. Slowly, the faces of the dead tributes appeared for one last time, before the disappeared forever. First came the District 2 girl. So the rest of the Careers had survived. No surprise. District 3 boy, District 3 girl, Kyle, District 5 girl, District 6 boy, District 7 boy, District 8 boy, District 8 girl, District 9 boy, District 9 girl, District 10 boy, District 10 girl, District 11 girl, District 12 boy, and District 12 girl. They appeared for three seconds each, then vanished, now gone from existence. `I'll take first watch.` I said, and sat myself onto my sleeping bag. Sabrina curled up in hers, and was asleep in seconds. I envied her for being able to sleep so quickly. I knew that tonight, sleep would not come easily to me. The faces of the eight tributes I killed would haunt me in my dreams.

I was woken by a cannon shot early in the morning, when Sabrina had been on watch for less than an hour. I shot awake, the rays of dawn shining one Sabrina's porcelain skin. `How do you think they died?` She asked quietly.

`No telling…` I muttered, watching as a hovercraft appeared and snatched away the body. There didn't seem to be any blood or wounds on the body, and the corpse was situated close by to the river… `Oh. I know. I poisoned the lower river. He must have drank from that and died.` I said sadly, thinking of the boy's family, friends, and the people that had been hoping that he would come back, only to have their dreams shatter. I heard Sabrina sniff. `What's the matter?` I asked.

Sabrina inhaled deeply. `I saw my district partner, Tian, get killed before my eyes. The District 1 girl took two swings at him with a club, and smashed his skull. He fell to the ground, and the girl impaled him with a spear. I saw the blood he spat out, I heard the low moan he produced from his lips. I knew his family. We were close friends. Now he's gone. Back home, I have two siblings who can't take care of themselves. If I die…` Sabrina trailed off.

I paused, and let it sink in. At the training center, I had every intention of killing the boy after he burst out crying, and now, his district partner was my ally, and I had to somehow work out a way of making her feel better. After a moment of eerie silence, I broke the quiet vigil. `I'm sorry about Tian, Sabrina. I know how you feel. I lost my dad to a fishing accident, my mom is mute, and I've got a seven-year old brother depending on me.` I leaned back, and smiled at the girl. `And I also know that the dead can't be brought back to life. The best way of dealing with it is to say: `_What would they have done?_`. It'll help you cope with the sudden loss of guidance.`

Sabrina stopped to think for a moment, then threw her arms around me. She stifled her sobs in my jacket, her warm tears spilling down her cheeks. I held the crying girl tight, clasping her to my chest. A flash of silver caught my eye. I eased a small necklace out. It was a leather string with a tiny silver disk engraved with her initials. S.W. The same as Spencer Watchorn's. For the first time since I left District 4, I thought of my family and friends. It was then that I realized, Sabrina and I had a lot in common. We both had families to take care of, lost a loved one, was trying to make it out of these Games alive for their families, and were currently entrusting our lives to someone we had met just hours ago. I felt a sudden need to make sure Sabrina won the Games, but at the same time, I knew that mom and Josiah were counting on me to win. Torn between my family and Sabrina's, and overwhelmed by the tributes I killed, the deaths I had witnessed, and Sabrina's story, I snapped. It wasn't like I was going to kill anyone instantly, but instead, for the first time in my life, I let tears slide down my face. Whether she knew it or not, Sabrina had broken me, Aqua Kent, the unbreakable tribute.

* * *

A/N: That was a filler, so sorry for the uneventrul chapter. So what do you think of Aqua's dilemma? Tell me who she should pick over, Spencer, or Sabrina, by reviewing :)

-Katara Macken


	8. Chapter 8

Though the sun was bright, and the heat was relentless, Sabrina fell asleep under the bamboo shelter in the late morning. I shrugged on my backpack, grabbed my machetes, and did a little exploring. Sure enough, the camp of the boy that had died this morning was right beside the river, and a water bottle lay on its side on the ground. I lifted the bottle, and gave it a sniff. The faint smell of burnt almonds was present. My cyanide trap had worked. I added a few more drips into the water, and continued down. The bamboo behind me rustled, and I whirled around. The District 6 girl walked out with a spear in her hand. I circled the starving and weak girl, who was struggling to just stand up straight. Feeling slightly sorry for her, I gave her a quick death, severing her head from her body. I walked down to Career's base, where, much to my surprise, found no one there. The ash from their fire was still fresh, and so were their footsteps. I followed the imprints of their shoes on the tall grass, following the pack of Careers. Half a mile later, I came across the maimed and mangled body of the boy from 5. His breathing was shallow, and I could hear him choking on his blood. The Careers had slit his throat, but not deep enough to cause a quick death. I gave a little `_I'm sorry._` smile, and cut off his head. A cannon boomed. Ahead of me, I heard several people break into a run, and elated cheers ring out. A girl screamed, and I could hear her wet choking sounds. I burst through, and saw the District 1 tributes, Shift and Shard, standing over the convulsing body of Sabrina. I involuntarily let out a gasp, and their heads turned to me, and the bottle of cyanide I held in my hands.

Shard, the boy, glared at me. `You poisoned the river? You killed Hawk?`

I stared dumbfounded at them, then remembered the boy who died this morning. `Yes. He's dead now isn't he? I heard his cannon.`

Shift screamed. `Bloody bastard! I'll kill you!` She lunged forward, holding the club between her hands, winding up for a hit. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I brought my machetes down on the wood, and a hefty section came off, and hit Shard full in the face. Stunned, he fell backwards into the small lake. `Shard!` She called out, before I slammed the handle of my hatchet between her eyes. She stumbled, then swung her club at my head. I raised my arm to protect my head, and though the armguard stopped the club from splintering my bone, it reopened my wound, and I howled in pain. Shift kicked me between the ribs, and brought the club across my side. I felt blood spray from the wound, and slammed against the base of a bamboo plant. I slid down next to Sabrina's laboured body.

`Aqua…` She croaked, a deep slash marking her from shoulder to hip, `Win… this… Go to my family…. tell them I love them…` I heard Sabrina whisper, her voice barely audible now.

I clasped Sabrina's hand tight, and I saw a bit of light return to her misting eyes. She sighed, breathed out, shuddered, and died. I closed her eyes, and brushed away the hairs on her forehead as her cannon sounded. Sabrina Wolfeman, ally of Aqua Kent, her legacy will not be forgotten. I staggered up, and with the remaining strength I had, hurled the hatchet at Shift. It hit her neck hard, severing her head from her body. The decapitated corpse fell to the ground without a sound. Her cannon boomed.

At the pond, Shard splashed up, wet, and pissed. He saw Shift on the ground, and fueled by rage, unsheathed his sword. `Damn you!` He screamed, and took a wild swing. Armed with only a knife and a single hatchet, I desperately fended off his anger-fueled blows. My arm started to bleed again, soaking my bandage and running down my arm. The occasional strike that found me hammered at my body, weakening me with every blow. I knew that mom and Josiah would be watching now, hoping fervently that I would survive. But I knew my time was coming quick. The number blows that found their mark was steadily going up, and I had lost too much blood. I could barely think straight, let alone, survive against Shard. I felt warm blood leaking through my fingers, a slash would over my stomach enlarged with every step I took. My arms were scarred and slashed, and there was a gaping hole where my right ear used to be. Blood streamed down my neck, and soaked into the jacket. Overhead, the pitter-patter of rain sounded in my left ear, like the feet of death that was about to take me. Shard slugged my back, and I spat out a mouthful of blood and bile. Through my blurry vision, I saw Shard cut through the handle of my machete, and the hatchet blade flew off, barely missing my head. I gripped the knife tightly, hoping that for mom and Josiah's sake, it would be fast. But maybe, fate had another plan. Shard advanced on me, and raised his sword to cleave off my head. I saw his exposed chest, and staggered, driven by fury and instinct. The blade of my knife found its way deep into his ribcage, and Shard staggered backwards. I fell to my knees, wiping away the blood on my arm. Shard ripped open Sabrina's bag, and removed the coil of string. He stumbled towards me, tightened the thin string around my neck, and pulled. The string wound itself deep into my throat, and I scrabbled at my neck as I ran out of breath. I could hear the dull thumping of my heart in my ear, as my vision went nearly black. In a final ditch attempt, I took the handle of the severed hatchet, and jammed it into his face. Shard released his grip on the rope, and fell down howling as blood leaked out of his blinded eye. I gasped for breath, heaving in effort. From the periphery of my dulled and foggy vision, I saw a parachute float down. It was my parachute. I staggered over, and ripped open the package, smiling when I saw a knife. It wasn't a machete, but it would do. I stumbled over to the howling District 1 boy, and drove the knife deep into his side. Shard grabbed the collar of my shirt, and dragged me down with him. His husky breath rattled in his throat as he spoke. `Damn… you, District… 4…` I bunched up my left fist, and using the ring from Spencer as a knuckleduster, slugged his temple, cracking open his skull. Shard's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his cannon boomed. Dizzy from the loss of blood, I felt my conscious give way, and I sank into the welcome darkness of oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: **Back to writing! So what do you think of the climax? This story is starting to draw to a close T.T, so I want to know, how did I do? Review, and tell me!

-Katara Macken


	9. Chapter 9

When I came to, I was quickly fed, dressed, and attended to by the Capitol avoxes. Jerry came through the door, and patted my shoulder. `Good job, girl. You needed several blood transfusions, but you came out strong, and healthy.`

I gave him a half-hearted smile, and blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill out, and muttered: `Where's Finnick and Wave?`

Jerry laughed, his forked tongue flickering in and out. `You'll see them soon enough. We need to get you into your interview dress, and make you look a bit more presentable.` He put a mirror in front of me, and I smirked when I saw the tangled mess my hair was.

`I guess…` I muttered, and hugged Jerry. He lead me past the medical center, and the Capitol control room, to the remake room, and handed me a set of beachfront clothes. `I'm wearing these to the interview?` I asked.

`It hides your skin-on-bones emaciated body, and it matches District 4. Is that enough of an answer?` He replied, smirking.

I stepped behind the curtain, and changed. When I came out, I stepped into a pair of sandals, and tied up my hair into my typical ponytail. Jerry lifted up my left forearm and inspected it. `Hm… They usually skin graft the scars, but I guess this will work for you.`

I looked at my arm, and at the six inch, long, jagged scar on my forearm. I had to be from the Cornucopia, when 11 slashed my arm, right before I ran with Sabrina. I rolled the ring around my finger, and traced over the delicate design. I just couldn't wait to get back to mom, Josiah, and Spencer, and get away from the Capitol.

I waited under the stage floor on a circular plate, too much like the tribute tubes, for my liking. One by one, my prep team, escort, stylist, and mentor were introduced to the sea of bubbling Capitol citizens. Slowly, my own plate rose up, and I felt somewhat trapped, and tensed up in case I came up to another arena. Much to my relief, I was placed on a stage in front of millions of colorful people, all bouncing around in excitement. Cesar lead me to a chair, and I sat down like I always did on the docks of District 4.

Cesar hushed the ecstatic crowd, and opened with the same question he asked me right before the Games. `Hey, Aqua, how are you doing?`

`Tired, hungry, and a little sad, but I'm glad to be alive.` I said, warily eyeing the cameras.

Cesar laughed, and addressed the crowd. `Aren't all our victors like that?` The crowd yelled out a chorus of yeses and words of agreement. Flickerman turned back to me. `So, is there any reason why you're glad to be alive?`

I smiled at the irony of the question. `Isn't the Games all about staying alive?` A few rounds of hoots called out from the crowd. `Yeah, I'm glad to be alive, and to be able to take care of my family back home in District 4.`

Flickerman looked unimpressed with my answer. `Is there anything else? I mean, I see a ring on your finger. Don't you, citizens of Panem?` He asked, raising my left hand.

I heard several `oohhh`s and `ahhhh`s coming from the crowd. I closed my fist tightly. `I think you can try and figure that out later, Cesar, I think the Capitol wants to play this game too, yes?` The colorful sea of neon hair bounced up and down, screaming.

Cesar laughed, and gave me a winning smile. `Anything else you want to say?`

I gave it a little bit of thought. `Yes.` I said after a moment of thinking, `I do want to say something. I want to thank District 7 Sabrina Wolfeman's parents for siring her. She was the reason that I am alive today. Without her, I would have died of starvation. Thank you, Sabrina Wolfeman, thank you, District 7.`

Cesar gave me a big smile, and put his hand on my shoulder. `Panem, I give you, the victor of the 66th Hunger Games, Aqua Kent!`

I stepped off the train, and for the first time in three weeks, onto District 4 soil. In the distance, I saw Josiah running towards me, his little body heaving with exertion. `Aqua! You're back home!` He cried, and hugged me tight.

I bent down, and clasped the little boy to my chest, as tears began to streak down my face. `That's right, Josiah, I'm home.` I smiled. `_But 23 other teenagers will never come home alive._` I thought. Mom appeared at my side, and gave me a hug. She was crying silent tears. I held her tight, careful not to let the sobs inside of me show.

Finnick and Wave stepped out of the train, and smiled at me. `Not so unbreakable now aren't you?` She teased, seeing the wet streaks on my face.

`I guess I gave myself too much credit.` I admitted, and Wave laughed, heading back to the Victor's village. Finnick gave me a thumbs-up, and followed Wave.

I released mom and Josiah from my hug when I saw Spencer coming over. Unlike the others, he was walking, not running. But I was. I ran into his arms, and kissed him. Tears streaked down both of our faces, flavoring our kiss. Mom and Josiah didn't know that he was to be my betrothed, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered at that moment, but Spencer and I. I was finally safe from the Capitol, back home, back with mom and Josiah, back with Spencer.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chapter, and the story is done! One more week of waiting, and the story will be complete! I don't know how to respond, I'm happy it's finished, but sad that I have to leave it. But what would make me really happy is if you would leave some comments about my writing, whether it was good or bad, so that I could improve my writing. The last chapter is a short one, so once I'm done with this story, make sure to check out my profile for more stories bye me! :P

-Katara Macken


	10. Chapter 10

**Several years later...**

I heard a knock on the door, and I called out:` Coming!` I opened the door, and much to my surprise, saw Josiah there.

`Hey Aqua, how are you doing?` He asked, stepping inside.

Inside, Sabrina squealed in delight, and ran up to Josiah. `Hey, Uncle Josiah!` She said, and was rewarded with a big hug.

Josiah picked up Sabrina in his arms, and carried her around the house. `Hey Sabrina, happy birthday! How old are you turning today? Six? Seven?`

Sabrina proudly put up eight fingers. `I'm turning eight today!`

`Eight? You're eight years old? Wow! You're getting really big!` Josiah teased, and set Sabrina down.

Spencer walked down the stairs, and saw Josiah. `Hey, Josiah, care for a snack? Smoked tuna?`

Josiah laughed heartily. `No thanks, I'm just here to give Sabrina her birthday gift.`

At the word `birthday gift`, Sabrina squealed. `I get a birthday present?` Josiah nodded, and handed her a long, wrapped up gift in a steel bucket. Sabrina tore apart the wrapping, and took out a fishing rod. `Whoa!` She breathed, and picked them up.

The simple action of swinging around the rod and bucket reminded me of the day my father gave me my first fishing rod, and the look of joy that graced my face.

`Mom, dad, I'm going to go fishing with Max and Lucy okay?`

`Okay. Have fun and be safe, Sabrina!` I called out, as she ran for the docks.

Josiah ran after her, hefting up his own fishing rod.

`See you later, Sabrina, Josiah!` Spencer yelled.

Spencer wrapped his arms around me, as I watched from the doorframe, tracing the long jagged scar on my left forearm. In a short four years, Sabrina would be legible for the reapings. We were helpless in the face of the Capitol, except to make sure she didn't take any tesserae. But like in the 74th Hunger Games a year ago, the little girl, Prim, only had her name in the draw once, and she was reaped. Sabrina didn't have an elder sister to take her place if it happened. The reaping and the scars, both physically, and mentally, the Capitol left on me were a cruel reminder. Like a fishing rod, no matter how far you cast yourself away from the fisherman, the Capitol will always reel you back in.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it for this story. It'd be really nice if you could leave a comment or two about it, so I can inprove my writing. Please check out my profile for more stories, and thanks so much for reading this story, I'll see you next time, readers :)

-Katara Macken


End file.
